


The Abyss of the Night

by kato_the_perv



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Confessions, Episode: s06e06 Abyss, F/F, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 11:00:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1855618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kato_the_perv/pseuds/kato_the_perv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a post-ep fanfiction. The action takes place just after the ending of “The Abyss”. Xena and Gabrielle continue their talk from the cave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Abyss of the Night

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Xena and Gabrielle. I really wish I do. I own my imagination though and this cannot be taken from me.   
> Also, please have mercy on me. This piece was written 10+ years ago when I was still in highschool. And all I knew about love between women was from Xena’s fanfictions.:)

The Abyss of the Night

Gabrielle was sitting and staring at the glimmering fire. The ever-changing shades and the heat slowly hurt her eyes and she woke up from her thoughts and reverted her gaze at the stars above. It was a chilly night. The smell of fresh grass was strong in the air. Virgil was already curled up and fast asleep. Xena hadn’t fell asleep yet, Gabrielle knew it. She heard the warrior turning and tossing. The poet liked the night watches. Almost always she was stricken by the muse then, the sounds of the night, the colors and smells inspired her. But this time something else was bothering her. She was wounded recently, she remembered that well. A moment of hesitation and then the knife in her side. And the river. Water. And then… Nothing. Nothing till the village of the cannibals. She vaguely remembered being in a cave. And babbling. Nothing more. She wouldn’t have cared about it much if not for Xena’s behavior. When she thought Gabrielle didn’t see it, the warrior stared at her with this curious look on her face. The look that scared Gabrielle… and made her blush. It wasn’t as if she didn’t know that Xena took interest in her, but until recently she had done it in very tactful and unnoticed way. Now she could undoubtedly see the desire in her eyes. Oh yes… Gabrielle felt the shiver down her spine. She had never before experienced such feeling. Of course, Xena looked at her with love, with fear of losing her, but now… That’s how the girl knew that something had happened. She said something she probably shouldn’t have. With no doubt, she could ask the warrior herself, but as simply as it gets, she was afraid. She sighed heavily, maybe a little too loud because she heard the warrior turn once again. She resumed her efforts of trying to remember anything and once again went numb.  
„Gabrielle,” she heard a quiet well-known voice of her friend.  
She slowly turned to her and saw the dark silhouette of Xena sitting on the bedroll. She smiled unconsciously. She always did when she saw her friend.  
„Did something happen?” the warrior left her sleeping bag and sat on the ground next to Gabrielle in order not to wake up Virgil by their talk. The poet averted her gaze from Xena’s slim body and looked up at the stars once more.  
„Why do you ask?” she feigned surprise and again in the corner of her eye she spotted the cat-like sparkle in her friend’s gaze.  
„It’s the fourth night in a row that you sit looking at the fire, stars and then me,” she explained. Unwillingly Gabrielle blushed slightly. Fortunately, it was too dark for Xena to see it.  
„I could ask you the same,” she replied in defense. „Why do you always stare at me when you think I don’t notice?”  
Xena was surprised a little as she did not expect such an answer.  
„You could, but I asked first.”  
The girl gave up as she knew it was not worth arguing.  
„Xena…” she stopped. „Did I… When I was hurt and I had fever… Did I said something then… something specific?”  
Xena inhaled loudly.  
„Yes,” she heard the short reply.  
Gabrielle nodded as she was suspecting as much.  
„That’s why you cannot sleep at night?” she tried to tease her friend.  
„Yeaaah…” the warrior took the bait.  
The poet laughed quietly and soon she was joined by Xena’s laughter.  
„So?” she asked still smiling.  
„Doesn’t matter. You had fever,” the warrior tried to evade the question.  
„It matters to me,” she whispered and after she did not receive any reply from her friend, she pleaded. „Xena, please…”  
„You said that…” Xena smiled tentatively at that memory. „That you didn’t want to be buried with Amazons. That you wanted to be buried with me, in my family tomb…”  
It was silent for a while.  
„That’s all?” asked Gabrielle incredulously.  
„And… that you want us to be joined forever. That you love me. And that it makes your life matter…”  
The poet was feeling dizzy at all these words. Goddess, where did all the courage and boldness come from? Or maybe… this was what she had always wanted to say?  
„I understand you’re embarrassed. That’s why I didn’t want to tell you this,” said Xena after Gabrielle’s silence.  
„But…” the girl hesitated. „But you know it’s truth?”  
The warrior stopped breathing and only a while exhaled all the air that she had in lungs. Suddenly it got strangely hot from all those confessions. Xena gulped.  
„I know,” she whispered almost inaudible.  
And then fell the silence. The silence that weighted on both women’s shoulders and made their eyes fixed on the ground.  
„So there is something else,” the poet was lost in thoughts. „This sparkle in your eyes. You cannot hide this…” Gabrielle stopped not ready to finish the sentence with the magic word, not wanting to cross the boundaries of their pure and ethereal love.  
„Hide what?” Xena gave her a smug wicked smile.  
„Well… your… interest in my person,” the girl skillfully evaded the trap.  
„My desire?” her companion said seemingly blithely.  
Gabby wanted to answer but she couldn’t utter a word. She wanted to assure Xena that she felt the same way, but invisible knot closed on her throat. Suddenly she felt the warrior’s hand on her cheek, the finger carefully outlining her lips. The touch was soft but it burnt her skin with some unknown flame. Xena’s hand trembled but her finger still hovered on Gabrielle’s mouth and when the poet parted her lips slightly, it slowly moved inside. Abruptly, the bard removed her friend’s hand from her face, but didn’t move to leave. She stubbornly stared in warrior’s eyes as if she could find there all the answers. Painfully slowly their faces came closer and they both knew the inevitable. Their lips met in a sweet soft kiss, almost a brush. But after a second Xena crushed Gabrielle with her body and pressed her lips firmly to her friend’s mouth. The kiss was fierce and passionate like a storm. In this simple caress they managed to free all the feelings they had been keeping inside for all those years. Their tongues like snakes were dancing around each other entwining and parting. Warrior’s dangerous hands followed the path from the poet’s hips and stomach to her firm breast. They unconsciously started to undo the tight outfit.  
„No,” Gabrielle managed to utter moving away from her friend. „Virgil…”  
Surprisingly, it worked. Xena suddenly withdrew from the bard as if she had been burnt.  
„Sorry,” she whispered without thinking.  
„Get some sleep. I’ll sit here for a while,” said Gabrielle breathing heavily.  
„Sleep?” replied Xena with bitterness and the poet understood her too well.

***  
Gabrielle was feeding Argo while Xena with Virgil went to pick up the wood for fire. The poet felt relieved that she was handed the task of feeding the horse. It had been three days since the misfortunate talk with the warrior, but for Gabrielle it seemed to last forever. Xena was getting much insufferable than before. Now instead of sideway glimpses, she felt the longing gazes that the warrior gave her. And even if all the heat from her body located in Gabrielle’s abdomen then, she did not allow herself any tender gestures that would go beyond the boundary of their friendship. Oh, only Gods knew how hard it was for the bard to maintain pure. She didn’t want Virgil to know about their feelings. She didn’t want anyone to know that. That’s way she had to be strong and suppress this wanting. Unfortunately, Xena was not as good with that. She was a warrior, a fierce and hot-tempered person. The poet saw the terrible fight that was taking place inside her friend every time the woman laid eyes on the slender body of her companion. Gabrielle woke up from her thoughts and began to take out food and scrolls from the saddlebags. She didn’t hear as somebody moved behind her and suddenly grabbed her waist. She jumped in fear and intended to use one of the moves that Xena taught her, but then she heard the purring voice behind her.  
“Not so nervous,” Xena’s lips were inches from her ear.  
“Xena…” Gabrielle sighed. „You scared me.”  
„Sometimes I scare myself,” she said moving her lips down the soft skin of the poet’s neck which was getting extremely dangerous.  
“Xena…” the bard tried to hide the trembling in her voice. “Where is Virgil?”  
It should have worked as a cold shower for the warrior but nothing happened. Xena’s hands tightened their grip on her friend’s waist and her tongue touched the bare skin of the shoulders.  
“Far away…” she muttered under breath shutting herself from the outer world.  
There was only fire that needed to be put out, her body and the body of Gabrielle. The poet shut her eyes tight trying to refuse this torture. She shivered when the tongue and lips of her companion wandered on her back. She needed to squeeze her tights hard when Xena find the place where her back met her buttocks. They only woke up from the trans when they heard Virgil shouts coming somewhere behind the trees.  
“Xena! Where are you?”   
The warrior suddenly detached herself from her friend’s form and not having the strength to do anything else, she sat on the grass trying to calm her breath. Gabrielle immediately straighten her clothing and continued work by the horse with apparent calmness, although her shaking hands betrayed her arousal. Shortly after that a silhouette of man emerged from the forest.  
“Here you are!” he smiled happily not aware of the events that occurred a while ago. “You disappeared on me! I found plenty of wood.”  
„Let’s…” Xena’s voice was weak so she cleared her throat and spoke louder. „Let’s make fire.”  
She stood up and followed Virgil throwing an unmistakable longing look at Gabrielle. The girl did not answer but squeezed her tights harder. 

***

Xena woke up feeling unsettled. She couldn’t explain this unjustified fear, but suddenly she realized the cause of it. She didn’t hear the steady breath of her companion near her bedroll. She jerked up and looked around. Virgil was fast asleep and as usual didn’t notice anything. The poet was nowhere to be seen. Xena was about to wake up the man and begin the search, but she remembered the lake near their camp. The warrior smiled slightly. Knowing her friend’s romantic nature, she was almost positive that she would find her sitting on the edge of water. She didn’t think much longer before she followed the direction of the lake. It was a moonlit night, so the cold pale light was shining upon the surface of water. Xena spotted a figure sitting on the edge of the lake and gazing at stars, but she didn’t approach her. Using the darkness as her cover, she moved unnoticed to the reeds nearby her companion. Gabrielle was sitting there sighing and did not suspect anything. Suddenly she got up, moved closer to the water and dipped her bare food in the lake. She quietly laughed. She turned around to the camp and for a while she contemplated something. Then she giggled once again and started to undo her shirt. Xena gulped but did not move to alert her friend of her presence. She was standing and staring with enchantment at Gabrielle’s soon completely naked body, at her smooth skin unnaturally pale in the moonlight. The poet slowly immersed in the water clenching her teeth with cold. It was then that the warrior came up with her vicious idea. Gabrielle was standing now with the water reaching to her chest and enjoying the coldness that enveloped her body. She was strangely happy and did not know where those feelings came from. She was listening to the sounds of the night but nothing interrupted the silence around. After a while she heard a splash behind her and turned around abruptly but as suspected, she didn’t notice anything. She laughed nervously.  
“Ridiculous. I’m getting edgy.”  
She got back to the mindless staring at stars above. And suddenly something grabbed her leg and pulled under the surface. Gabrielle tried to break free throwing her hands all around, but she was far too surprised and didn’t have time to take a deep breath. She wanted to call Xena but she couldn’t get from under the water. When she thought that she would give up, that this was the end, the grip on her leg eased and she saw Xena’s face who closed her mouth in a kiss. They surfaced from under the water in this fashion.   
“Xena…” the bard whispered breathing in the air and calming her breath.  
The warrior was standing before her also naked, not saying anything at all and just drinking in the sight of her friend’s breast floating above the water.  
“Have you lost your mind?!” Gabrielle shouted when she finally could breathe again. “You would’ve drown me there!”  
Xena was standing undeterred and only grinning. The poet saw the evil glimmer in her eyes and couldn’t help but smile.  
“You’re insufferable,” she shook her head.  
“I’m not,” the warrior moved closer so there faces were only inches apart. “I’m deadly serious.”  
She pulled the poet’s head towards hers and kissed her hard and deep. Gabrielle drowned in this kiss, her hands numbly moved to Xena’s hips and then settled on her back. The warrior’s lips slid along bard’s cheek to her ear.  
„I love you Gabrielle and I can’t hold it anymore,” she whispered desperately.  
Gabrielle didn’t move away, didn’t pushed Xena, she didn’t do anything to discourage her, just the opposite. She tilted her head sensuously exposing her neck.  
“Gabrielle..” the warrior had tears in her eyes. “This won’t end well…”  
“You think so?” the poet whispered seductively moving her hands on Xena’s breast. “So there’s no rescue for us…”   
Then she felt her companion grab her earlobe between her teeth and one of her hands squeezed Gabrielle’s buttock. The girl unconsciously moaned which only fueled Xena’s desire. Kissing and licking her neck and shoulders, she reeled the poet in the direction of the shore. When they found themselves on the sandy coast, Gabrielle giggled as she felt wet hair of her companion touching her skin. The warrior did not hurry, she devoted great attention to every part of the bard’s body. When her tongue touched the girl’s nipple, she moaned and tilt her head back. Xena’s teeth were playing with the hardened nub driving Gabrielle insane. Slowly and carefully the warrior laid Gabrielle on the ground and then sat astride her and fervently started to kiss her abdomen. The poet was moaning when Xena’s slender hands were travelling around her body. When the warrior’s hand lay at the most intimate part of her body, Gabrielle swayed her hips squeezing her tights shut at the same. Her companion didn’t give up so easily. Her impatient hands firmly parted the poet’s tights. The girl looked with hesitance at her lover’s face but when she saw nothing but love and devotion there, she relaxed. She couldn’t stop the trembling when Xena pushed her long fingers into her hot center. The bard couldn’t bear this sweet torture anymore and squeezed her tights once more which only intensified the feeling. The warrior tried to calm the nervous swaying of the hips by her long deep kisses that were meant to assure Gabrielle that she was safe here, but it was too late for the girl to stop the heat rising between her legs. The warrior’s moves became more frantic as well as Gabrielle’s moans. When the girl gave away final deep moan and her breath started to calm as well as her shivering wet body, Xena saw the tears rolling down her cheeks. It was so moving that she couldn’t say anything. The hand that a moment ago had been placed on the down parts of the girl’s body, now moved to her breast stroking them tenderly. Xena kissed away Gabrielle’s tears and the poet only smiled at that. Her lover snuggled into blonde hair content with this reply.  
“We should go,” Gabrielle whispered.  
“Mhm.”  
„I love you Xena.”  
„Mhm.”  
The bard only smiled.  
„A couple more nights like that and you won’t get rid of me for the rest of your life,” she laughed quietly.  
“I’ll think of it,” finally said the warrior. “Will you be my wife?”  
They both laughed aloud.  
„You wish,” Gabrielle teased. „You’re worse than a child.”  
In this exact moment she felt Xena’s lips touching her naked skin again.  
„Much worse…”


End file.
